


Out of Reach

by EliKat



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: The members start giving Subin less affection out of respect of his constant complaints but Subin thinks they don’t want him in the group anymore.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Victon and I’m having a blast writing it. It also has come out more angsty than I originally intended but oh well.

Something was fishy, and Subin did not like it; all day his Hyungs hadn't called him cute or complimented him or even attempted to cuddle him!

This had  _ never _ happened; not since he was placed with his hyungs did he not get kissed, cuddled, or called cute; even his Seungwoo-hyung hadn't clung onto him like he normally did. Subin was confused and even if he didn't want to admit a bit hurt, yes, he may usually protest, but he loved his hyungs attention.

He would have to get to the bottom of this….

Subin thought that his hyungs would go back to their regular routine after a few days, but they didn't. Instead, they seemed to get worse. The oldest hyungs turned their attention to Hanse, and Byungchan and the other two in the maknae line thrived. Hanse was soon joined at the hip with Seungwoo, like how Subin used to be, and Byungchan latched onto Seungsik.

Subin was not happy and was jealous of his youngest hyungs, the jealousy soon soured his relationship with them, and anytime they came near him, he would find excuses to not be near them. This did not go unnoticed.

Subin glared at Hanse as he snuggled into Seungwoo’s side, the older man wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to him. Subin huffed and stood up, leaving the living room and going into his room, throwing himself on to his bed and burying his face into his pillow.

He didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t stop the tears that were running down his cheeks; after days without hugs or cuddles or even kisses, he felt incredibly touch starved, and he didn’t understand what he did wrong to make his Hyungs ignore him like this. He  _ had _ to have done something wrong. Right?

He cried himself to sleep that night.

  
  


The next morning he woke up to his alarm, his eyes felt dry and itchy, and he knew that if he looked in a mirror, they would be red. He still felt like crying; this was the second time he hadn’t been awoken by one of his hyungs. 

He reluctantly got up and shuffled to the kitchen for water but froze when he saw the others sitting at the kitchen table, all of them, including Hanse. This meant that one of the older members had come into their room and woken  _ him  _ up; Hanse didn’t wake up this early unless coerced.

“Morning, Subin, breakfast is on the stove,” Seungsik told him with a smile. 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Subin muttered as he made his way over to a cabinet, pulling down a mug before turning to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of water, pouring some in the mug. He kept his manners, but anger started to sing through his veins. They acted like everything was so normal, but it wasn’t, and he didn’t understand why.

He put the pitcher back and stared down into his cup, taking sips now and then as the others continued chatting and finishing their breakfast. When the cup was empty, and the others were eating their last bites, he rinsed out the cup and fled back to his room to get dressed. 

Hanse came into their room just as Subin was pulling a hoodie over his head. He was already dressed for the day, just needing to grab his cellphone and charger before they left the dorm.

Subin ignored him and just concentrated on grabbing his own phone and charger, stuffing them in his bag, and shouldering past Hanse to leave the room.

Hanse stared after the younger, startled by the rudeness and wondering what had caused him to act that way. He was concerned by how the younger had been acting recently but hadn’t confronted him about his behavior in hopes that it was just a small phase, but it had been almost two weeks, and it seemed to be getting worse.

Hanse sighed and put his stuff in his bag before following after Subin and heading to meet everyone in the living room.

“Oh good, everyone’s here. We can leave now,” Seungwoo said, locking his phone and putting it away as they left the dorm and down to the van that was waiting for them.

Subin gritted his teeth as he glared at the back of his hyungs heads. They had all paired off, leaving him to sit by himself in the back of the van. He was hurt and angry; it felt like they were purposely leaving him out. Seungwoo had his arm wrapped around Hanse’s shoulders with the younger leaning his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder, same with Seungsik and Byungchan while Chan and Sejun were watching something on Chan’s phone. Meanwhile, he was all alone in the back.

They arrived at the company, and all of them crawled out of the van, Hanse hanging back so he could walk with Subin. He was startled when the maknae ignored him again and quickened his pace, so he was ahead of the others and the first one to go into the building.

Subin did not want to be around his youngest hyungs at the moment. They weren’t as distant as the older hyung’s, but their attention was going to them, and he just knew that if he was near the others of the maknae line, he would snap. He knew what he was doing wasn’t healthy, but he didn’t know how to approach his hyungs and ask them what he had done wrong.

Hanse bit his lip as he stared after Subin’s retreating figure and knew he would have to bring up the younger’s behavior to the others soon. He was worrying him. This behavior was so unlike Subin, who was more prone to melting into touches and hugs than dodging them completely and distancing himself.

He quickened his pace, so he was close to Seungwoo and tugged on his jacket sleeve until the older looked down at him with a questioning look.

“We need to talk after Subin goes to bed,” Hanse whispered so the others couldn’t hear. “ _ All  _ of us.”

Seungwoo nodded. He had an inkling of what the talk would be about, for he too had noticed the odd behavior coming from their youngest.

The rest of the day went smoothly; the only difference was that it was noticeable that Subin was avoiding Byungchan and Hanse. This time everyone noticed, including the staff and Managers. A staff member even held Seungwoo back while the others were dismissed after practice and was asked what was going on; he could only shrug and admit that he didn’t know.

Subin knew that the others had noticed his behavior, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was  _ their _ fault he was like this. They were the ones who had decided not to show him any affection, and he didn’t even know why.

He was hurt and he was angry. He wanted to confront them but he was terrified of what they would say. He was scared that they just didn’t care about him anymore and this was their way of slowly pushing him out of the group without having to say anything.

  
  
  


He curled up in the backseat of the van and stared out the window, silent tears running down his cheeks as the others silently climbed into the van and their manager drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to MVforVictory who had the idea to include Seungyoun in here. Go check them out their works are dope.

Subin quietly kicked off his shoes, placing them on the small shelf that sat near the doorway and started walking toward his room but was stopped by Seungwoo.

“We need to talk, Subin.”

Tears came unbidden to Subin’s eyes at Seungwoo’s words. This was it. This was when they told him they wanted him out of the group.

  
  


Seungsik gently put a hand on Subin’s elbow and led him to the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they sat down.

“Subinnie,we’re worried about you. You’ve been acting so unlike you,” Seungwoo said gently as he kneeled in front of his maknae, taking both his hands in his.

Subin froze at Seungwoo’s words, a mix of emotions flooding through him all at once, Relief, disbelief and above all else  _ anger _ .

_ He _ was acting out of character? They were the ones who started all this! They had started acting differently first! They had went from always showing him affection to nothing almost overnight and it  _ hurt. _

Subin yanked his hands away and shrugged off Seungsik’s arm before shooting up off the couch, vibrating with anger.

“ _ I’m _ the one acting differently?!” Subin exclaimed, making Seungwoo rear back in surprise at the sudden anger emitting from the maknae.

“Subin-“ Seungsik started but the younger cut him off.

“No! This is not my fault! You all started treating  _ me _ differently, so of course I started acting out of character. I’m still trying to figure out what the fuck I did to make you all start leaving me out and not show me any type of affection!”

Shock flashed across his members' faces but he didn’t want to hear their reasons so he  _ ran.  _ He stumbled into his shoes and ran out the dorm, hot, angry tears filling his eyes and pouring down his face.

He found himself on a bridge overlooking the river that flowed near their dorm, he stared down at the dark water, silent sobs shaking his body. It would be so easy to just  _ jump _ , to just disappear into the dark depths forever.

“It wouldn’t be worth it,” A soft voice from behind him startled him and he spun around. He couldn’t recognize the person who stood in front of him due to the mask and hat the other wore but the voice sounded so familiar.

“Oh you’re Seungwoo-hyung’s maknae” The man said, surprise coloring his voice and he removed his mask.

Subin knew him instantly the minute he recovered his face covering Cho Seungyoun was one of the ones Seungwoo had talked about most and still talked to on almost a daily basis.

“Seungyoun-ssi,” Subin said, bowing but the older waved him off.

“You can call me Hyung, Seungwoo-Hyung would talk about you so much I feel like I already know you,” Seungyoun said and Subin felt his eyes fill with tears again at. The mention of his Seungwoo-Hyung.

“Hey what’s wrong?,”Seungyoun asked softly, careful not to spook the younger.

“Seungwoo-Hyung and the others have been acting so strange towards me! They just stopped showing me  _ any  _ type of affection. No hugs and cuddling and even no kisses!” Subin burst out, his face burning red when he realized what he said in front of a practically a stranger.

Seungyoun’s face softened at Subin’s outburst and carefully stepped forward to wrap the younger in a warm and comforting hug. Subin froze at the sudden affection but just  _ melted  _ into the embrace it had been so long since he had a hug.

Subin couldn’t stop the sobs that racked his body as Seungyoun tightened his arms around him, letting him cry out all the hurt that he had held in for so long.

Seungyoun just held Subin until his sobs turned into sniffles and the younger pulled away in embarrassment.

"How about we get you home?" 

Subin lowered his head, he wanted so badly to go back to the dorm but he was scared. He had yelled and cursed at his Hyungs and then just ran away without hearing what they had to say.

"Hey, It'll be okay. Seungwoo-hyung could never stay mad at you," Seungyoun said, holding his hand out to the younger.

Subin timidly took it and allowed Seungyoun to lead him back to the dorms not noticing that the older had pulled out his phone and was texting one-handed.

**_Seungyounnie:_ **

_ I found your Maknae.  _

_ Taking him home _

**_Wooya-hyung:_ **

_ Oh thank God _

_ Thank you Seungyoun _

Seungyoun locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed as he realized just how cold it actually was and that Subin was just wearing a thin hoodie. He dropped Subin's hand for a second and shrugged out of the padded coat he was wearing.

Subin startled when he felt Seungyoun let go of his hand and he looked up to see him shrugging out of his coat.

"Here kid, you're shivering." Seungyoun said, helping Subin put on the coat and zipped him up, smiling slightly at how adorable the younger looked with the slightly too big coat on and nose flushed red from the cold.

"Thank you, hyung," Subin bashfully said.

Seungyoun just laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around Subin's shoulders as they continued walking down the quiet street to the Victon dorms.

Subin bit his lip as they stopped at the door of the apartments and looked up at Seungyoun with a pleading look.

"Can you come in with me?" Subin asked, not wanting to confront his hyungs again by himself.

"Of course."

Subin let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and punched in the door code. He was surprised to see all of the members still awake and sitting almost exactly where they had been when he left.

Seungwoo shot to his feet nearly ran over to where the maknae was standing, squeezing him tightly.

"You had me worried  _ sick _ ," he breathed half noticing that Seungyoun had closed the door and was walking over to the others, greeting Byungchan and Hanse with a fistbump.

"I'm sorry Hyung," Subin mumbled, melting into his hyung's embrace.

"All is forgiven but we still need to talk ,Treasure," Seungwoo soothed. Tears came to Subin's eyes as he heard the pet name he hadn't been called in so long.

He allowed Seungwoo to lead him over to the couch where he was instantly dragged down and wrapped into a tight hug by his youngest hyungs. They didn't know just  _ why _ Subin had snapped and run off but they knew he needed to be held.

  
  


"Talk to us, Precious," Seungsik gently said, grasping one of Subin's hands.

"I was hurt and mad, you all just stopped showing me any type of affection and I don't know  _ why _ ," Subin sniffled and the others felt their hearts break at how much hurt they had unintentionally put their youngest through.

"Oh Treasure, I'm so sorry baby," Seungwoo breathed, taking Subin's hand that was unoccupied and pressing a kiss to the back. "You had always complained when we'd cuddle you, we thought we were complying with your wishes."

Subin looked up at his Seungwoo-hyung with wide eyes, he had never thought that they were just being good hyungs and respecting his personal space.

"No hyung! I know I do complain but it's just because it makes me feel shy," Subin explained. "I really do like the affection."

"Okay Precious, but you must tell us if we do  _ anything _ that makes your feelings hurt. We don't want this happening again." Seungsik said, pressing a kiss to his maknae's temple.

Seungwoo smiled when Subin's eyes fluttered closed at the gentle kiss, he was so glad that they had gotten this resolved and it was nothing more than miscommunication. He noticed Seungyoun get to his feet and frowned when he realized he didn't even know where the man had found Subin.

"Seungyounnie, where  _ did _ you find Subinnie?" Seungwoo asked, his heart racing when he saw the nervous look that flashed across both Seungyoun's  _ and _ Subin's faces.

"He found me on the bridge overlooking the river," Subin admitted, looking down at his feet, not wanting to see the looks on his hyungs faces. 

"Oh Subin," Hanse said softly, his arm tightening around his waist.

Seungwoo felt his breath stop at the youngest's admission but then felt absolute fear when he realized that  _ Seungyoun _ had been on the bridge too.

"Seungyoun, what were  _ you _ doing on the bridge?" 

Subin's head shot up and he looked at Seungyoun with horrified eyes, he had been so grateful for the older being there for him that he hadn't even wondered why the older had been there in the first place.

Seungyoun slowly sank to the ground swallowing hard at the looks the others were giving him.

"I promise I wasn't going to do anything, I was just taking a walk to clear my head and found myself on the bridge, I saw Subin and needed to make sure he was okay. Even if I didn't know it was him at first" 

Seungwoo let out a sigh of relief though he was still worried Seungyoun's explanation took some of the fear and worry away.

He grabbed the younger in a tight hug, they may not have been in the same group anymore but he loved and adored Seungyoun all the same and he always would.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here" Seungwoo whispered, ignoring the tears that had escaped from Seungyoun. He knew that the younger needed this and he would be happy to provide.

"Can Seungyoun-hyun stay the night?" Subin piped up from where he was smothered in love by three of his Hyungs.

"I think that'd be a good idea, it's so late and your apartment is a bit far," Seungwoo said, making Seungyoun reluctantly agree.

Subin and the other maknaes grinned at each other and ran off to the bedrooms to pull out blankets and pillows, they would milk this with everything they had to make a nest in the front room and be able to sleep all together. 

Seungyoun borrowed sleep clothes from Seungwoo while the others got ready for bed and made up the nest and when he got back Subin had practically dragged him over to where Seungwoo was waiting. Subin wanted to sleep between his favorite hyung and his newest hyung.

Everyone snuggled under blankets and cuddled close together, wanting to be as close to one another as possible after the night they had had. 

Seungyoun was startled when Seungsik had pressed himself against his back and throwing an arm over him.

"You're ours now, just so you know. Seungwoo has already practically signed the adoption papers and Subin isn't about to let you go now," Seungsik said in amusement chuckling at Seungyoun's shy blush. Seungyoun couldn't even try to protest, it sounded pretty amazing to be honest.

Whispers and giggles soon quieted down to gentle snores as they all fell asleep, content to be together.

Subin slept soundly, surrounded by the people who loved him most.


End file.
